Soft Hyrulian hands
by superzedu
Summary: Samus is tired and has some muscle-aches after Brawling and training. Zelda helps her out. Zelda x Samus, one-shot. Shoujo-ai.


Samus Aran fell back-first down on her bed with a deep sigh. As soon as her tired body hit the soft surface of the matress and it's duvets, she relaxed all her tense and painful muscles she'd been working out and fighting with all day long. The blonde girl felt her heart beat near and around the nasty wound on the side of her head. The doctors at the arena had been unable to heal the wound, as for it was caused by Pit's arrow, which was something the doctors really couldn't heal that well.

''I'll never battle without my Power Suit again.'' the blue-suited girl groaned as she lay her hand on the wound to somehow ease the pain. She hissed in pain as the sweat and dirt on her hand singed into the cut, and she quickly jerked her hand away. The blonde got up with another groan, got to her feet with a lot of effort and stumbled towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the top drawer of the dresser on her way.

Undoing herself from her tight Zero Suit, her skin seemed like it could finally breathe again, being held from doing that all day by the elastic -but not breathable- fabric of the bounty hunter's suit. She let out a soft sigh of relief and rubbed the skin on her arms a bit, in order to get a little life in them. Samus quickly stopped it when her muscles started aching again.

Though the Zero Suit was great for doing swift, dodgy movements, it was less defendant and blows came harder than expected. She frowned for a bit but then slid out of her blue suit and stepped onto the cold tiles of the showercabin. Turning over the hot water tap, the blue-eyed woman shivered as the still cold water spattered on her body. Soon, the water got warmer, filling the bathroom with clouds of steam.

Samus sighed out a soft ''ah'' when the hot liquid hit her skin and her sensitive muscles. Hugging her own body, letting the water run over her face, Samus enjoyed the moment.

----  
Somewhere entirely else in the world of Subspace, the Princess of Hyrule gracefully dodged a well-aimed shot from Snake's bazooka. Her brown hair waved about her pointy ears as she swiftly ran towards her opponent, her fist in the air, ready to deliver a powerful magic-engulfed blow. Closening in on the Snake, she brought down her fist on his face, sending him flying through the air.

Zelda watched him fly, raising her eyebrow expectantly. The crowd yelled and screamed as the soldier, like Zelda'd expected, quickly recovered. The brown-haired man evily smirked at Zelda as he came down to the ground with high speed.

His opponent stood completly still, it was too easy to win this. Still in mid-air, he undid a grenade from his belt, bit off the clip, bravely held it for a few seconds and then threw it at the princess. Snake landed a few feet away from Zelda and backed off a little to get out of the explosion zone. Still, Zelda did not move, and then the grenade exploded, sending smoke, fire and rubble a few meters through the air.

The crowd fell silent as they saw nobody flying out of the ball of smoke. Snake victoriously raised his eyebrows and turned to the crowd, not noticing the flash of light appearing behind his back. The people in the crowd gasped in unison as Zelda seemed to appear out of the flash. She moved her hands above her head, making rays of energy gather in the middle of her palms, the ball of energy getting bigger and bigger. The crowd began roaring again, and Snake frowned.

He turned around just in time to see a massive and powerful beam of energy coming closer and closer to his face, until there was no more to see than an ocean of black as he flew out of the arena. A red flash struck the right side of the arena.

''And the winner is Zelda!'' a loud voice enthusiastically blasted through the arena, announcing the princess' victory. A platform appeared and Zelda calmly walked over to it. Stepping on it, the brown-haired woman dissappeared into thin air along with the platform.

----  
Samus bit her bottom lip as she carefully bandaged her wound, trying not to press to hard on it. The cut had not been bleeding, and therefore the medics had advised not to bandage the wound, so it could heal naturally. Samus, having her own thoughts about treating wounds and cuts through years of experience, bandaged it anyway. She wound the thick layer of white fabric around her head several times before cutting off the end. The blue-eyed woman skilledly cut off a piece of band-aid and taped up the bandage.

_Goddamn Pit. I'm gonna kill that little angel kid someday._

The blonde sighed and flopped down on her bed. Wearing a comfortable, oversized sweater and her favorite jeans -as she had no more battles to fight- Samus almost immediatly fell into a dreamless sleep.

----  
''Hey, Zelda, wait up!'' a high-pitched voice, belonging to no other than Princess Peach echoed through the hallway.

Zelda stopped walking and turned around, seeing her pink-clad friend hurrying over to her. The Hyrulian put up a smile as she greeted Peach,

''Well, nice to see you too. What's the matter?''

_Great. As if I don't have enough to do already._

''Nothing, I was just wondering why you were in such a hurry.'' Peach answered and cocked her head to the side. Zelda sighed inaudible. Though Peach was a great friend, she could always rely on her, the princess from Mushroom Kingdom could be a bit clingy at times when Zelda just wanted to be alone or with other friends.

''I'm just going back to my room.''

''Why? I thought we were going out today.'' the blonde princess blinked a few times, putting a finger to her chin in a thoughtful gesture.

''Yeah, but,'' Zelda began, fidgeting with a strand of her hair. She continued, whispering, ''I just want to see Samus okay?'' Peach expression changed in less than a second from confused to understanding.

''Well off you go than!'' Peach winked at her, pushing her away. Zelda quickly turned around and offered her a thankful smile. Peach, as being her best friend, was the only who knew she had a big crush on Samus. First, Zelda'd tought the bounty hunter was just a rough and unmannered woman, from whom she had no intention of becoming friends with. But, as they were assigned a room together, she had found an interest in the blue-eyed woman. Their conversations got longer and better as they spent more time together. It almost looked like Samus enjoyed it.

They became good friends, and Zelda fell in love with Samus when she had first seen her without the Power Suit. Her slim, curvy figure was something the princess was attracted to. Very attracted to. Soon, she found herself in denial. She made up excuses to her friends to spend time with Samus, and whenever they asked her something, Zelda strictly denied everything. The more she resisted herself from her feelings, the more confused she became. Peach had noticed her strange behaviour and had kept asking what truly was wrong. Zelda'd told her everything.

Luckily, Peach took it pretty good. She even was happy for her that she'd found somebody, even though Samus wasn't ''the same'' or even feeling the same. Peach had even told her Zelda had to try her hardest to get the blonde in her grasp.

Ever since then, she'd felt better with herself, and tried everything to make her feelings for Samus clear. But, as Samus wasn't really good with words or being with people, it still wasn't the easiest job to do.

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts and quickly hurried off to her and Samus' room.

_Thanks, Peach._

----  
Samus woke up with a start when hearing the soft creak of the door. She perched up, but slumped back down when she saw the graceful and slender figure of Zelda standing in the doorpost.

_Finally._

''Oh! Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up.'' Zelda apologized quickly, and closed the door behind her. She had no idea Samus was asleep. She must've been _really_ tired, as the blue-eyed woman was always training or fighting and never even seemed sleepy. Samus sat up quickly waving her hand dismissively,

''No, that's okay.'' The blonde bounty hunter got up a little and yawned, streching her still very painful body. She sighed and fell back down on the bed. Samus rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up her elbows, her head resting on her hands.

''And? Did you win?'' Samus asked while Zelda walked further into the room, sitting herself down on her own bed. The Hyrulian princess folded her hands in her lap, smiled and nodded. Samus returned the smile, glad for her friend and rolled over on her back again, trying to get a comfortable, or somehow painless position, groaning briefly while shifting her weight.

Zelda noticed the bandage on Samus' head and pointed at it.

''What happened? Are you okay?''

''Huh? Oh, that. Well, Pit struck me with one of his goddamn arrows. But I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt.'' Samus lied the last bit while giving Zelda an assuring smile. The cut stung and burned, just like all the muscles in her body, but the bounty hunter was used to a bit of pain.

Zelda stood up and knelt before Samus' bed, her head hovering just inches from the blonde's. Samus pressed her head into the sheets in an attempt to back away a little. A blush crept up to Samus cheeks and she gulped audibly.

_What the-?_

''Z-zelda? W-what are you doing?'' the blonde asked unsurely. Zelda just gave a little smile and brought down her head. Samus squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for what was coming, feeling Zelda's warm breath on her forehead as she inched her head closer to Samus'.

The princess softly planted a kiss on the bandage on the blonde's head and pulled back. Samus opened one eye, then the other, and after fully opening them, she blinked a few times. Zelda chuckled at the cute sight, the fearless bounty hunter in such a situation.

''Better now?'' Zelda asked, still giggling slightly, cocking her head to the side. She hoped that her own blush, as she felt that her face was quite warm all the sudden, hadn't been too noticable.

Samus, who still felt the place where Zelda'd kissed her tingle, stared at the brown-haired woman before her, somehow temporarily not remembering how to speak. Letting the past moment sink into her mind, which took her quite some time. Then the blond suddenly realized what had happened. Samus quickly got up into a sitting position, scratching the back of her head furiously.

''Ehm, well, it...yeah, it, it kinda does...feel better.'' she exclaimed, struggling with her words as she brought them out. _Aw ,crap did I just stutter?_

Samus had never been good with talks, neither with putting her feelings or deepest thoughts into words. The blue-eyed woman was more of a action taker then a talker. She blamed her job, as it lacked of socialization.

She thought that the great brawl contest in the middle of Subspace would be a good opportunity to bring something new into her social life. Samus had traveled far, and was disappointed when seemingly no one would care to talk to her. After this rejection, she had set her mind on winning the prize money, she needed a new upgrade for her arm blaster anyway.

After a few days of being in Subspace, she met Zelda, the princess from Hyrule. Samus was stunned by her beauty, her grace, and almost perfect manner of speech and behaviour. Her long, brown hair and classy outfit really added to the picture of a true princess, rather than the pink-clad Peach. Zelda seemed to be the only one who tried to become a little more close to Samus, or at least make her feel accepted in the group of brawl contestants. As the days passed, Samus began to get more interested and closer to Zelda, and being able to call their relationship one of friendship.

Soon, the blonde bounty hunter found herself in love with the princess. She accepted the fact quickly, but avoided to talk about it. She supposed Zelda was into guys, seeing the way Zelda'd been handling around Link, so Samus told herself she should just forget about her. Which was kinda hard since they were friends and were sharing a room together. Samus spent her time in love observing the Hyrulian. Just quietly observing, silently loving her, never being able to tell her. And she was happy with it.

''So, yeah, um...'' Samus broke out of her thoughts, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. Sliding herself off her bed, she continued, ''Wanna watch some movies? I got a new one recently.''

Zelda sighed inwardly. Samus never got her little hints and that brought despair and defeat. Everytime the blue-eyed woman didn't notice her hint she felt a like a piece of hope dissapeared within her, because with each missed one, the fact that Samus was just straight came closer and closer. And since Zelda was madly in love with her, she couldn't even handle the thought of it.

None the less the princess smiled at the bounty hunter.

''Sure.'' she answered. Though Zelda didn't liked movies, she didn't mind much, as long as she could spend some time with Samus. And watching a movie would mean an excuse to comfortably snuggle up against the blonde.

As the brunette stood up, she briefly put some weight on Samus' arm. Samus winced at the touch, feeling like even her muscle tissue was protesting against the pressure on it. Zelda noticed and quickly helped Samus get on her feet.

''My, you're so tense. How did that come?''

''Oh, well, I think it's because I've been battling without my Power Suit, because for that I needed some extra training. So I guess that's you're cause.'' Samus grinned and scratched her head some more. She often suffered from muscles ached caused by intensive training, but never this bad. She eyed Zelda,

''Yeah, um, I'll go fetch the dvd, could you already put the dvd-player on for me?''

Zelda nodded, and Samus walked over to the dvd-rack in the corner of the room and stood there for a moment, searching the new one. Zelda took a few steps closer to the middle of the room, reaching the wall where the tv was placed against. The princess tapped a button, causing the tv to pop on, showing some random cartoon.

Pressing another button on a different device, a dvd-holder slid out of it. She turned over to Samus just in time to catch the dvd.

''Here ya go.'' the bounty hunter grinned. She flopped down on the couch, letting out a big, satisfied sigh. Grabbing the remote, Samus switched to the right channel. While Samus pressed her back into the pillows some more, Zelda shut the dvd-holder and pressed play.

Walking back to the couch, Zelda noticed Samus' face, which was frowning in slight pain while she kept wriggling around on the couch. An idea popped up in Zelda's head and she smirked unnoticably. Walking around the couch instead of plopping down next to Samus, she placed herself behind the blonde. Placing both her hands on both of her shoulders, Zelda started softly massaging, feeling the tense muscles relax almost immediatly. Then Samus stiffened up.

''Eh, Z-zelda?'' Samus gulped, not daring to look back. The warmth of Zelda's soft hands was melting her inside, but still her body stayed stiff like a board, although Zelda was now really starting to get to the most painful muscles. Resisting the urge to slump back into the couch and let Zelda work her magic hands on her shoulders, she repeated,

''Zelda, what are you doing?''

''Giving you a massage.'' Zelda calmly replied. Giving Samus a firm knead on her neck, the girl finally dared to hang back into the pillows some more.

''Yeah, but, um, that's really not necessary.'' A tiny drop of sweat trickled down from the bandage on Samus' head. A sudden pink flush attacked her cheeks, caused by the ever so gentle but strong hands of Zelda working her way up and down her shoulders.

''It is. You have no idea how tense you are.'' the princess said, giving another stern knead on her shoulders. Zelda leaned forward, placing her head next to Samus', who radiated quite a warmth. Looking at the bounty hunter, who shot glances at her, from the corner of her eye, she put some of Samus' blonde locks behind her ear and seductively purred into the quickly reddening shell,

''Now relax.''

_You little uptight fighting machine._

Upon hearing the tone of her voice and the increasing warmth of her hands on her shoulders, Samus gave in. Slumping down her shoulders and hanging her head down, she enjoyed feeling of relief in her muscles. Closing her eyes, Samus felt an shiver slowly run up her back. It wasn't a shiver from cold or fright, no, it gave a nice feeling to it. It felt like all her thoughts just dissapeared.

Zelda on the other hand was getting pretty nervous. She would've expected that Samus' would swat her hands away and get on with watching the movie. Still, she felt glad, finally being able to be a little close to her, to touch her, to take in the sweet scent of her freshly-washed blonde locks and it could be the opportunity to show her feelings to her. Maybe this whole massage thing would do the trick.

After a few minutes of silence, Zelda spoke up again,

''Not necessary huh?'' chuckled the princess, while still kneading her fingers into the softness of the grey sweater. The bounty hunter underneath her fingers giggled nervously. Another idea popped up in Zelda's head, and she held in a smug grin. Continuing talking, she began to try and slide down Samus's sweater.

''Say, Samus, could you take off your sweater? It's thick fabric is restraining me from fully massaging your shoulders. And while were on it, I could do your whole back for you if you like.''

Samus gulped while another red blush appeared on her face. Thinking in fast forward, she realized that taking off her sweater would mean that Zelda would touch her bare skin with her soft and warm hands. Instantly, her blush turned a few shades redder but, not wanting to let the princess down, Samus nodded slightly and proceeded to take off the grey piece of clothing.

''So yeah, um, should I lay down or something?'' Samus asked once having removed her sweater. In nothing but her bra and jeans, she turned around to face Zelda, the blonde casting her eyes down almost immediatly, too embarrassed to look the brunette in the eyes.

''Yeah. That's the easiest way.'' Zelda gently said, refusing to take her eyes off Samus. The bounty hunter, although she was covering herself a little, looked so amazing. Her slender and battle-worn body seemed to be chiseled out of marble. Her skin shone like porcelain, and Zelda was sure it would be just as smooth as it looked. Looking at Samus gave the princess a heavy feeling in her stomach, her head felt empty and she felt heat rise up to her cheeks.

_Just looking at the girl makes me crazy._

Samus, still feeling too embarrassed to look at Zelda stood up and walked over to the bed, flopping down on her stomach and hiding her face in the covers. Trying to maintain a good position, her back fully accessable for the Hyrulian, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Zelda'd surely managed to relax her.

Zelda calmly followed the cearulian-eyed woman over to the bed. Every step made her heart beat a little bit faster, but Zelda was amazingly calm and thinking straight. Placing herself next to the bed, she smiled a bit and then carefully started massaging Samus' back. Immediatly feeling where all the most tense spots and knots were, she made sure to gently massage around them, not on them.

Samus shivered from Zelda's touch once again.

The brunette slowly kneaded her muscles, inch by inch, working downwards. Trying her best to not hurt her love's interest much, she firmly put her thumbs around a very tight and tense spot, causing Samus to elicite a brief moan. Making little circles with her thumbs, Zelda narrowed her eyes, feeling a hot blush cover her cheeks. Samus' skin felt like silk under her fingers, and Zelda really had a hard time concentrating. The princess put a little more pressure on her thumbs and then worked another part of her back, not wanting to cause to much pain at once at one spot.

''Zelda, where did you learn all this?'' Samus cracked. Her voice sounded a bit raw, but was clearly mixed with relief and Zelda swore she could even hear a hint of pleasure.

Zelda let out a brief giggle, shortly remembering all the massage sessions with her maids back in Hyrule whenever she was tired. Zelda'd quickly picked up all the techniques and was never afraid to ask her maids anything. And they were glad to tell her. As Zelda told her story, she felt Samus melt more and more under her fingers.

----  
Samus whimpered and wriggled a bit as Zelda kneaded one of the last tense knots out of her muscles. The bounty hunter had enjoyed every minute of it, the feeling of Zelda's warm hands, her hot breath on her own skin and the smooth progress of their conversations. During it all, Samus had a deep shade of red on her face, which didn't seem to be leaving soon. She'd loved all the affection, and she felt lightheaded. She felt weird. Not a bad kind of weird, but a nice one of it's kind. Like something inside of her imploded, giving a warm and tingly feeling all over.

''Don't tell me you're going to stop.'' Samus said when Zelda's touch vanished from her back. Turning over on her back, causing her to see everything upside down, she looked the princess right in her light blue eyes, waiting for a response.

''Why, you want more then?'' Zelda playfully replied, a perfectly-shaped eyebrow rised, and a smug grin playing on her lips. The brown-haired woman watched Samus' cheeks pinken lightly in embarrassment. The blonde rolled over again and sat up, nervously laughing to hide her shame,

''No, no, ehehe. It, it just felt so nice.'' the bounty hunter said, her voice fading away quickly at the end. She moved her gaze downwards, pretending to be interested in the wrinkles and creases in the blankets.

_God, Samus pull yourself together. She didn't meant anything by it._

But Samus did not know that Zelda did had a subtext attached to it. The princess just assumed that the blue-eyed woman sitting opposite of her was seemingly too ignorant to catch any of those subtexts. But still, Zelda felt like Samus did catch on something just now. She moved her feet, and proceeded to sit down next to the blonde.

Samus looked up at feeling the weight being put on the bed beside her. Glaring into those light blue eyes again, Samus managed to put on a gentle smile, but Zelda moved her gaze downward this time. The bounty hunter stiffened when she felt her companions hand on top of hers, stroking it softly. Before Samus could speak up, Zelda's voice filled the room.

''Samus.'' she began, speaking out her name slowly and gently, as if it was a vase, and could break any moment. ''When you first arrived here, you seemed very sad to me. I noticed that no one would care to talk to you. It struck you terribly, and you felt rejected. So I told myself to talk to you. You know, to let you feel accepted.''

Samus blinked a few times, thoughts going at top speed. Zelda continued, this time looking her love's interest in the eye,

''I must honestly say that I only came up to you at first just to make you feel a bit better. But later on, as we became roommates, and we got to spend more time together, I didn't had to force myself anymore to be with you. We started becoming friends. And I enjoyed every minute of it.''

Zelda paused for a moment, and smiled warmly at the bounty hunter facing her, who seemed a little speechless. And she was. Samus had nothing to say, and all she could do was stare into those friendly, blue eyes of Zelda. The princess soothingly rubbed Samus' knuckles with her thumb and resumed,

''I still enjoy every minute of it. I really do. And maybe, I do a little too much.''

Samus' eyes started twinkling expectantly, her heart raced inside her chest. One single, wild thought lingered in her mind, making the room unpleasantly hot.

_Is she going to confess to me?_

Zelda inched a little closer to Samus, placing one hand on her leg, making the blonde as stiff as a board.

''I like our friendship, Samus.''

Bringing her head closer and closer to that one of Samus' she felt as if butterflies were rampaging around in her stomach, something the princess tought she would never experience. She welcomed the feeling as a lightly red flush attacked her face while she kept closening in on Samus.

''I like you.''

Zelda was now so close that Samus could feel her hot breath on her lips. For a few agonizing moments, their lips hovered just inches from eachother, both panting already for what was coming. Then, Zelda finally leaned in and captured Samus' mouth with her own.

The kiss still was a shock for Samus, even though she knew it was coming. But as that shock wore off, she found herself reciprocating the kiss. It was a warm, gentle kiss. Samus enjoyed the feeling of Zelda's soft, full lips and wrapped her arms around the princess' waist.

Their lips parted for a moment, both taking in breaths of air, before Samus pressed her lips back onto Zelda's. The second kiss was much deeper and more passionate, and made Samus get a swelling feeling in her chest, which dove down into her abdomen. Zelda wrapped her arms around Samus' neck in an attempt to get the bounty hunter even closer.

Both of them wanted this so badly, that it almost felt sacred to them.

Lips parted again, giving away ragged and shallow breathing. Samus chuckled a little, finally being able to do the thing she'd been waiting for so long.

''I like you too.''

----

**Authors note: **So yeah. Umm, I play SSBB. I actually never play as Zelda or Samus, which is kinda weird. I play as Ike the most. But yeah. I like yuri better so I did a little Samus x Zelda fic, one-shot.

Sorry if they seem out of character, I did my best to potray Samus as the fearless bounty hunter, but I find it more likely to think that when Samus is around friends or something like that, that she is loosened up more. And she gets embarrassed most of the time. She acts tough (which she is) but she's just as shy as we are :D

As for Zelda, I totally screwed up. I really had no idea how to put down Zelda. The princess. I tried to put her down as something graceful, with manners and typical formal talking or whatever, but that kinda didn't work. So I'll just leave it like this (:

My first SSBB fic however, so reviews are welcome :D  
----


End file.
